User talk:SierraSia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Life of Heroes RP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sia Sapphire page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bandicootfan63 (Talk) 21:42, September 30, 2011 Hey Sia! I'm gonna make you an admin, but I'm not sure how...--Bandicootfan63 22:22, September 30, 2011 (UTC)CM Add all of them. Also, if you need help editing pages, ask me, ok?--Bandicootfan63 23:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC)CM Ok.--Bandicootfan63 23:21, September 30, 2011 (UTC)CM Done Rcisim319 Ok, added some. I'll add the rest later. Anyway, I'll meet ya on Bandipedia. I have some cool news!--Bandicootfan63 21:16, October 2, 2011 (UTC)CM HEY! What's with bein' ranked #1 on this wiki?!!Bandicootfan63 08:37, October 5, 2011 (UTC)CM Oh well. Even though I'm insanely jealous of your rank, I'll make you an admin. Just don't become a troll, because I can undo your rights. I know what you're thinking. "WHAT IS THIS, THE DARK AGES?!!"Bandicootfan63 09:02, October 5, 2011 (UTC)CM Heck yeah. :DBandicootfan63 09:50, October 5, 2011 (UTC)CM Hey. Guess where I'm sending this message from.Bandicootfan63 18:22, October 5, 2011 (UTC)CM Hello Sierra! I recently joined this wiki, and i really need help. Can you tell me about the plot and stuff? or where i can find it?Sugardapuppy 00:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) is ok--Bandicootfan63 19:56, October 7, 2011 (UTC)CM I'm baaaaaack! Wanna RP? I'll go get Randy, and you get Sugarpups, ok?--Bandicootfan63 19:56, October 14, 2011 (UTC)CM OMG I THINK I ACCIDENTALLY BANNED YOU :O well did i?--Bandicootfan63 20:27, October 14, 2011 (UTC)CM Theme songs?? Well they'd have to be appropriate.--Bandicootfan63 21:02, October 14, 2011 (UTC)CM No, its ok. U see, the weather here is kinda cruddy, and my com keeps disconnecting from the internet.--Bandicootfan63 00:35, October 15, 2011 (UTC)CM And, as promised, i present to you....the Golden Buddy Award!!! --Bandicootfan63 00:44, October 15, 2011 (UTC)CM You didn't have to use the badge version of the trophy. You could have just asked me to put the actual trophy on your page.--Bandicootfan63 17:52, October 15, 2011 (UTC)CM Its ok. I can do it if you want. Also, check out all the photos on Smerk's page!! Btw you're only 10 points ahead of me on the leaderboard. Better watch out!--Bandicootfan63 18:30, October 15, 2011 (UTC)CM Ok. U don't mind that i added a new section, right?--Bandicootfan63 18:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC)CM Ok, good. I have an awesome idea. Meet me on the Bandipedia chat!--Bandicootfan63 18:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC)CM Here you go...a Chao! --Bandicootfan63 19:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC)CM *GASP* YOU'RE ONE EDIT AWAY FROM 100 EDITS!!--Bandicootfan63 19:13, October 15, 2011 (UTC)CM Of course! Every character deserves a page. Btw, you should put your Chao in your profile. Like I said, your profile is like a Chao Garden. And Chao don't like to be treated badly!Bandicootfan63 15:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC)CM I'm going to make a Chao Store. :)Bandicootfan63 15:43, October 16, 2011 (UTC)CM Sure. Btw check out the store for Chao raising tips. And, if you adopt any, be sure to comment and say which one you adopted.Bandicootfan63 16:15, October 16, 2011 (UTC)CM I lost Tiny. :(Bandicootfan63 17:16, October 16, 2011 (UTC)CM Thanks! :D Where was he?Bandicootfan63 17:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC)CM Hey! You can get special badges for editing pages in the Fake Versions of Characters category!!Bandicootfan63 17:55, October 16, 2011 (UTC)CM CONGRATULATIONS! You get a Gem and 3 Time Relics! Oh, and a Santa hat for your Chao! Bandicootfan63 20:08, October 16, 2011 (UTC)CM Ok. Btw, i expanded the Chao Store. :) Bandicootfan63 20:22, October 16, 2011 (UTC)CM Hi. Sorry for leaving so suddenly, i had to do chores. Wanna RP now?--Bandicootfan63 23:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC)CM Chao In Space Hi! Guess where I'm sending this message from....you already know, don't you? Anyway, I'm at school right now. I can't believe my teacher let me on here! XD Bandicootfan63 18:51, October 17, 2011 (UTC)CM WHOA! You're on already?.............................SWEEEEEEEEET! Btw, im actually not IN school right now, i had to stay after. So uh....di you see the Zoo and the Videogame Store? Cool! Also, my school normally lets out at 2:30. Well, except for me. Today, at least. And did you know that there's a Sapphire Relic? You already have it. It's the one that's next to Silver, and it looks like its blue.Bandicootfan63 19:14, October 17, 2011 (UTC)CM Of course not! If i were in detention, do u think they'd let me on here? Btw, i have to go in 3 minutes, but i'll probably be on later.Bandicootfan63 19:26, October 17, 2011 (UTC)CM I'm baaaaaaaaaack! :) --Bandicootfan63 20:40, October 17, 2011 (UTC)CM Sure. Actually, I'll make a page for Sonic and you make a page for Silver, ok?--Bandicootfan63 20:44, October 17, 2011 (UTC)CM I noticed you made a new category called "G". What's that stand for??--Bandicootfan63 22:30, October 17, 2011 (UTC)CM ok--Bandicootfan63 22:35, October 17, 2011 (UTC)CM Sorry Sia, the chat randomly disconnected.... --Rcisim319 00:19, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Of course not. Add away!--Bandicootfan63 19:30, October 18, 2011 (UTC)CM Yeah. oh and go here.--Bandicootfan63 19:39, October 18, 2011 (UTC)CM Wanna RP? Sorry iwas watching a chao abuse video on YouTube (LOL)--Bandicootfan63 20:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC)CM Uh, this is wierd. My com keeps saying, i've connected from another browser on the chat. :O--Bandicootfan63 21:37, October 18, 2011 (UTC)CM Here are the Chao Eggs... Common_chao_egg.jpg Common_chao_egg.jpg Common_chao_egg.jpg Common_chao_egg.jpg Common_chao_egg.jpg The one i sold to the Black Market is still there. So, in all, Love and Tiny had 6 babies. O.O--Bandicootfan63 23:11, October 18, 2011 (UTC)CM Here's the Chao Trophy! --Bandicootfan63 23:22, October 18, 2011 (UTC)CM I wish dudeplaysdrew would leave.........--Bandicootfan63 23:35, October 18, 2011 (UTC)CM HI! Wanna RP?! WANNA?! WANNA?! PLEASE??!!!!!!Bandicootfan63 19:01, October 19, 2011 (UTC)CM HI--Bandicootfan63 21:27, October 19, 2011 (UTC)CM There's something VERY rare at the Chao Store. :D I want you to have it.--Bandicootfan63 21:42, October 19, 2011 (UTC)CM ok, but i have to go soon. meet ya there!--Bandicootfan63 22:03, October 19, 2011 (UTC)CM Good afternoon. Wanna RP?--Bandicootfan63 19:07, October 20, 2011 (UTC)CM Yes--Bandicootfan63 21:46, October 20, 2011 (UTC)CM its cool. how did u make it?Bandicootfan63 19:48, October 21, 2011 (UTC)CM SIA! :D What do you think about a special page where we can use our cards from the Card Shop? And btw wanna chat?--Bandicootfan63 23:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC)CM No...that one doesn't work, either. But maybe we can set up that card thing.--Bandicootfan63 23:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC)CM No, it didn't. Was it supposed to? And, about the original question: I'm not sure how many. Sorry :O--Bandicootfan63 23:55, October 21, 2011 (UTC)CM Without You Oh, ok. Btw I made the Card Arena. Couples: Silver+Blaze Espio+Luna (maybe) Crash Bandicoot+Tawna (i'm not gonna put CM+Sia, because I don't want to offend you.) Mario+Peach Luigi+Daisy ........that's all i can think of at the moment.--Bandicootfan63 00:02, October 22, 2011 (UTC)CM Hey, sorry I left earlier...anyway, wanna do a card duel? :D--Bandicootfan63 01:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC)CM Uh....good. You?--Bandicootfan63 00:23, October 24, 2011 (UTC)CM Btw, it would be best if the songs could be in English. Also, i can teach you how to duel.--Bandicootfan63 00:24, October 24, 2011 (UTC)CM Hi. I'm in school doing this :PBandicootfan63 11:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC)CM Cool. Btw you'll have to wait to learn to duel, because I'm not gonna be on a lot for awhile. I have to do some stuff for school.Actually, that's an understatement. I have to do a LOT of stuff for school!!! :( Be sure to tell Randy I won't be on for awhile. Take good care of the wiki!--Bandicootfan63 21:54, October 25, 2011 (UTC)CM Cool. Btw, i might be able to come on here at times, like now. Sadly, i might get a report card like a death certificate. :( Btw they're not REALLY gonna kill me, but it'll be bad nonetheless. So, before I go to school, cya! ;) Btw could you upload your drawings? I really want to see them.Bandicootfan63 10:55, October 27, 2011 (UTC)CM, Master of Time and Space I see that Jeffrey is really upset! Well, could you please just talk to him in the chat already?! He's starting 2 have that "mood" for doing "something" bad to himself that I told you about! This time, he's not gonna fight it! He's been in that "mood" for awhile and once he's been in it for a week, he's not gonna stop if I try to stop him! I'm sorry about what I told you in the past, but I really think you're starting 2 ignore him....... If he doesn't talk to you in the chat between right now and November 10th 2011, he's gonna blow! You should probably talk to him in the chat as quick as you can! But if you say anything to him, please be nice! I'm not saying you're not nice, I'm just trying to say, please don't tell him what you've been telling him in his Talk Page, please just talk to him in the chat! I know you're busy but you said this on his page "Don't worry. I'll always be here!" You haven't been there for almost a whole week! Look, I'm not trying to pressure you or anything so please don't feel like I am, but I just don't like seeing Jeffrey look like this all the time! He's been going through alot! It's also the weekend where you have lots more time to talk to him! The chance of being able to talk with him is being lost! He can't take this any longer! I can't stop him! The only thing that will stop him is you talking to him! I know you don't trust me, but please just trust me this time! I'm sorry about the stuff I've been saying! I regret it all! I really also wanna help out on this RP wiki! I can't now! I just wanted to help out with the pictures! Look, I know you want Jeffrey to understand what you've been trying to tell him, but he does understand! And Listen, every single message you are sent by him when he's upset, It's bugging you and he knows it! Why? You've been telling him to stop being that way! He can't help it! Please just talk to him already! Please! ---HabHunt11 Hi Sierra. It's me again. a.k.a. The guy you told Jeffrey that is crossing the line... I just wanted to tell you that I'm very sorry for what I did. Bugging you while you're RPing. What I did on Sunday. Everything. Now, I just wanted to say a few things. First, Jeffrey says he doesn't wanna talk to you only once a week. He wants to talk to you at least on Wednesdays and the weedends. He thinks you might be alone on this wiki alot when Crash Man isn't here, even though I don't know why, or even if Randy isn't here. I also know you don't trust me.... I really hate what I did and I take it all back. If you want, I could just leave you, Jeffrey, and all his other friends alone on MySims wiki and never come back and never bug any of you ever again..... Yes, Jeffrey told me to tell you the first part of this message, but I did the rest and I meant what I said. Truely! By the way, Jeffrey is alone right now for some reason on MySims Wiki, so if you want, you could talk to him. I hope you had a nice Halloween! Well, I'm gonna go now...... I'll see you later! Maybe. If you want me to come back to MySims Wiki ever again...... ---HabHunt11 It's the ol' 404 Hi! Are you on?Bandicootfan63 20:15, November 7, 2011 (UTC)CRASH MAN, MASTER OF LIMES AND GRAPES TIME AND SPACE Yeah. So uh...wanna RP? I've gotta go soon, so...HURREH UP!--Bandicootfan63 00:46, November 9, 2011 (UTC)CM Hi. I've been on the MySims Wiki alot lately, so if I'm not on here, look there. And.....wow. That's a lot of teams. O.OBandicootfan63 15:00, November 13, 2011 (UTC)YABBA DABBA DOO! So...wanna RP? On this wiki's new chat? ^_^ Which I ''added?Bandicootfan63 15:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC)CM Sorry. I was just messing around with the tools...I'll unban you now.Bandicootfan63 18:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC)CM Yes. :O--Bandicootfan63 18:21, November 13, 2011 (UTC)CM Heres you goes Sugardapuppy Hi. Are you on still? And why did Holly say I banned Prince? I never banned him. :O Also, why'd you say I was only 11? Sure, I'm 11, but.....only'' 11? ;(--Bandicootfan63 22:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC)CM It's alright. Btw I'm on Thanksgiving break! And last night I had a dream where I was adding smilies to this wiki. (too bad I don't know how.) And also, I was using my Wii to access it! :OBandicootfan63 14:17, November 23, 2011 (UTC)CM Lol thanks. That Chao was actually a mistake. I was trying to make a collage for the background of the wiki, but...yeah. Btw no offense, but why did it take you so long to respond? I was bored. I even made a Life of Heroes Fanon Wiki.Bandicootfan63 16:01, November 23, 2011 (UTC)CM Lol. And, I'm not sure actually, but I don't think it would be like that. Maybe if Luna was with Sonic, though. ^_^ Btw I added a videogame to the Life of Heroes RP Fanon Wiki. Check it out. (I added a link to the wiki on this wiki's main page.)Bandicootfan63 16:51, November 23, 2011 (UTC)CM It looks cool. Btw I updated my game again. After you read it, wanna chat? I mean, ''if ''you read it....Bandicootfan63 17:13, November 23, 2011 (UTC)CM K.Bandicootfan63 17:18, November 23, 2011 (UTC)CM Uh, sorry, I have to eat lunch. (lol)Bandicootfan63 17:54, November 23, 2011 (UTC)CM Hi, Sia! Wanna chat? :) Btw I forgive you.--Bandicootfan63 00:52, November 24, 2011 (UTC)CM Are you on? Btw HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Wanna chat? :)Bandicootfan63 17:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC)CM I uploaded some images to the wiki. We now have "I love Sonamy" and "I love Sonouge" badges!Bandicootfan63 18:12, November 24, 2011 (UTC)CM Hi! Wanna chat? I just finished Thanksgiving dinner. And I'm afraid I'm now more stuffed than the turkey.Bandicootfan63 21:15, November 24, 2011 (UTC)CM Party in Party Celebrations for Creations Wiki Chat! Hey Sierra! You gotta go to Party Celebreations for Creations Wiki! Jeffrey's about to throw a Thanksgiving Party in 5 minutes and you're invited! You should also bring Randy and that Hedgehog, guy! Oh, sorry. I didn't draw it. And also, I have a deviantart account, but i haven't posted anything. Plus, because of that virus thing last nigh,t i don't want to go on there anymore...anywho, wanna RP?--Bandicootfan63 19:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC)CM Yeah, another connection failure. I'm back on though. It also says YOU'RE on...--Bandicootfan63 01:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC)CM late night Hey sierra are you online? --***Rcisim319*** 20:09, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna miss you! Life is hard............. I miss talking 2 you, but you're always so busy. I've been having some miserable days but now I'm starting not 2 care.... I guess you just do you're thing with Crash Man, and I'll tough it out until, well, whenever I see you........ I may begin 2 go inactive from MySims Wiki because of my new wiki, but the way things are going I might just go inactive from both! I'm really gonna miss you, Sierra! Have fun with life! Have fun with your RP! I already know that I'm 2 ridiculous 2 be around, so yeah..... Umm, actually, strike that last statement...... err... forget what I said because saying I sound 2 ridiuclous 2 be around, made me sound even more ridiculous..... OH FORGET WHAT I SAID ABOUT BEING RIDICULOUS!!!!! Sorry...... Anyway, I guess that's it..... If you're not 2 busy 2 say goodbye, then please come see me one last time in a chat...... Well, I guess that's it then...... I'll miss you, Sierra! ..........bye........ ~Prince12 Hey. Sorry about randomly exiting the chat during the last time we RPed. My Internet........um, kind of stopped. :O And, to answer your questions... 1. Can't remember teh question :P 2. Not sure. 3. Can't remember teh question :P So...wanna chat? :) Also I plan on including some of the MySims Wiki+Life of Heroes RP Wiki's users' Sims in an episode of MySims High. :) Mind if I user yours?--Bandicootfan63 21:14, December 7, 2011 (UTC)CM Why would she cuss? This is a MYSIMS story! Besides, Sia never cusses. :O Of all people, YOU should know that! Btw wanna RP? :)--Bandicootfan63 16:51, December 11, 2011 (UTC)CM Ok. You replied RIGHT at the perfect time! :D I had just asked Randy to RP!--Bandicootfan63 18:19, December 11, 2011 (UTC)CM Hey. I can RP sometime today. Btw today's my birthday! happy birthday to meeeee!!! :D I'm gonna be going to my grandparents' house, though, so you you'll probably have to wait a few minutes before seeing me. So...WHERE ARE MY PRESENTS? :P--Bandicootfan63 16:23, December 20, 2011 (UTC)CM Hi Sia! Are you on? Can we RP? Huh? Can we? Huh? Huh? Can we, huh? Can we?!--Bandicootfan63 13:20, December 22, 2011 (UTC)CM ...Can we please RP?...--Bandicootfan63 14:21, December 22, 2011 (UTC)CM Hey Sia, are you on? :) If you are, wanna RP, please?--Bandicootfan63 16:28, December 24, 2011 (UTC)CM Hi Sia. :) Wanna RP?--Bandicootfan63 15:30, December 27, 2011 (UTC)CM Hey. Wanna chat? :) Btw I want to tell you about this awesome book series I'm reading. It's called ''The Hunger Games ''by Suzanne Collins. Have you heard of it? And also, I'm not sure which one would win in a fight, maybe New Moon Nightmare. So...wanna chat?--Bandicootfan63 15:11, December 29, 2011 (UTC)CM Hi. Wanna RP? :) Also, I think it should be Team Sonic Vs. Team Twinsanity.--Bandicootfan63 16:16, January 2, 2012 (UTC)CM Sia! I'm back on! Sorry about earlier...wanna RP? :)--Bandicootfan63 21:05, January 2, 2012 (UTC)CM Sia! I'm back on! :D Wanna RP, please?--Bandicootfan63 23:50, January 2, 2012 (UTC)CM Hey Sia, im sorry i came in and out thechat yesterday. I think their were some glitches there. Anyways could you make Stats for Randy, Austin, and Dustin Im doing fine thank you, And thanks for the Edits on my page --Rcisim319 22:35, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Thats Ok...anyways wanna go onto the chat? Because im really bored --Rcisim319 23:16, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Btw does Venomiss have a bad temper?...How mad would she have to get before she loses her temper and bites someone?--Bandicootfan63 23:54, January 3, 2012 (UTC)CM Hi. are you up? wanna RP?--Bandicootfan63 11:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC)CM Massive Attack Uh Sia....their were some AU's that vandilazed PCFCW (Prince's wiki) and im just warning you because Prince told me that they will be screwing up every wiki they FIND! So yeah..protect the pages on this wiki. --Rcisim319 03:29, January 6, 2012 (UTC) 3 important Things When you're done RPing, please meet me in the MySims Wiki Chat. I need 2 talk 2 you about a few important things. By the way, sorry about messaging you on your wiki, but I guess this way, you won't have 2 leave your wiki 2 see this message! Please come. ~Prince12 Yo, Sia! Wanna RP? :) Eh? Eh? EH?--Bandicootfan63 16:24, January 7, 2012 (UTC)CM Hi. Wanna RP?--Bandicootfan63 00:54, January 10, 2012 (UTC)CM Hi Sia. want to RP before I have to go to school?-- 11:44, January 18, 2012 (UTC)CM Want to RP if you're on? Please?--Bandicootfan63 11:55, January 19, 2012 (UTC)CM Hi. Want to RP? :)--Bandicootfan63 15:39, January 21, 2012 (UTC)CM Hi. Wanna chat?--Bandicootfan63 19:37, January 21, 2012 (UTC)CM Hi. I'm in the chat, if you want to RP.--Bandicootfan63 02:08, January 22, 2012 (UTC)CM Lol yeah, I saw it too. That was freakin' awesome.--Bandicootfan63 00:54, January 24, 2012 (UTC)CM Hi. I'm on right now, but multitasking. Wanna RP?--Bandicootfan63 20:04, January 24, 2012 (UTC)CM Hey. I've got some characters that might be good in the RP, but they're from Dragon Quest. Should I include them?--Bandicootfan63 11:54, January 25, 2012 (UTC)CM Hi. Wanna RP?--Bandicootfan63 19:49, January 25, 2012 (UTC)CM Hale to the king baby. Hey Sia..ig2g do Some Homework in a little bit so i cant come in to the chat..But i wanna say that im sorry for leaving the chat like that just because i didnt get to do the RP..--Rcisim319 (talk) 22:21, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Wanna RP before school? Also, do you have school tomorrow? I don't. Today's the last day of the marking period for me.--Bandicootfan63 11:48, January 26, 2012 (UTC)CM Hey. You home from school yet? ---- CM Hi. Are you up?--Bandicootfan63 10:57, January 31, 2012 (UTC)CM